Develop measures, acceptable for trial in humans, for the prevention of human genital cervicitis and possibly human uterine cervical carcinoma by a Herpes simplex virus type 2 (HSV-2) vaccine. Conduct trials in humans for determination of the vaccine safety and efficacy. In pursuit of these objectives, the HSV-2 studies will include: the development of methods for propagation, purification, concentration, and quantitation of the virus and virus product; the development of an HSV-2 virion subunit vaccine including safety and potency assays; use of experimental animal systems for development of procedures; meet FDA requirements for an IND permit; and conduct of clinical trials in humans with approval of appropriate NCI and NIH Clinical Study Review Groups. The contractor will assume responsibility for the planning, development, and implementation of the studies necessary to meet the objectives of the project.